Steele, at Last!
by SteeleHere44
Summary: What did you think when you read that title? Hmm... Let's see...


Disclaimer:

Remington Steele and its characters are owned by MTM. No copyright infringement intended. For entertainment purposes only.

Set after Season 4. Season 5 doesn't exist in my universe.

The night had been unbelievable. The sky was full of stars and the beautiful moon getting through the window was painting every corner of the loft. A shape was barely drawn in Laura´s bedroom. A silhouette about two people in complete peace. He was lying there with her in his arms, her head on his shoulder and her hand on his heart. There was a silent spell surrounding them. A spell implying that one of the most essential moments about two people's history had just happened. A spell telling that there had been a long way traveled to achieve this success. A spell showing that two souls had grown up together and finally arrived at that peacefully moment, having no words needed to be said. It was the grand culmination.

They were in silence, both lying peacefully in each other's arms. Their eyes were opened. They were in silence because everything had been said. It was a compromised silence because, for the first time in their relationship, everything was new again. They were facing their future together, with no questions better left unanswered and no answers better left unquestioned, as they'd thought one night in the past.

He had decided about a year ago after their return from England; that he wasn't going to waste more time alone, looking for some information about his past without her. If there was anything transcendental enough in his past deserved to be found, he wanted to do it with her. She had been the one that had allowed him to have for a first time one real past, one past he was proud about. One past that had shown him that life was more than a heist followed by nights shared with a stranger after a bottle of champagne but with no morning waiting in the same chapter. She had given him one past as the respectable Remington Steele; one past full of adventure and romance. One past full of lessons about life; about how so many times when choosing to do the right thing, the consequence would be so much fulfilling than he had ever thought. She'd allowed him to be a part of her present for those almost last five years. She'd allowed him to feel for the first time in his life that home wasn't a word made for the others; that it was a deserved place to be for him as well. And that she was going to be there always waiting for his arrival.

That night, he had opened the last door founding their home together in each other. It was the first night of their future.

She had been waiting for this moment for a long time. Almost from the day he'd entered in her life, she couldn't think about living without him. Of course, she wasn't in love from the beginning, it was something more in the line of physical attraction then, but as time went by; more elements were added to the equation.

That Magnum of champagne aroused her curiosity, and he kept her under his spell for about five years after that. In the meantime, her life turned out into something worth to be lived, and work turned out into something much more fulfilling that duty. It turned out into adventure, into romance and into real partnership; a partnership that lasted more than only duty hours; a partnership that was real in every moment of their existence.

Her previous personal experience with Wilson had suffocated her with the bitter sensation that life was a plan to be executed, with every step already traced and no place for fun or innovation. She tried to live adjusted to that, but in some instance, she couldn't do it anymore, and then appeared the unexpected uninhibited Laura that threw everything away. She'd felt angry with herself for a long time because of that and decided this dangerous part of her personality would not have a chance to appear again and ruin any new relationship in the future. But that was until he walked in. His blue eyes were like a magnet attracting her to his adventurous and sensual world. His charm and seductiveness were on since his arrival every morning to the office, until their farewell after sharing one of their unforgettable evenings together. The control she had imposed herself at the beginning, had been melting as time went by, allowing her to appreciate that she could be her true self without needing to feel guilty about it. And that he was eager to be beside her sharing the experience.

He was all she had ever imagined about her ideal man when she invented her Superior. His warm heart had wrapped her through the years, showing different sides of his carefully hidden feelings from time to time. He was a gentleman; a great and loyal friend; a caring man to old people and adorable with kids as well. He was the nicest man she had ever met.

The last barrier had been broken when he showed himself at her door with his detective license. It was the final step he had made to commit to her. She couldn't deny that in some way he had done this for him as well, but mostly, she was truly aware that he had done it for her. It was the culmination of her dream, leaving themselves like equals in every level of their full partnership.

That night, she had been ready to open the last door, to share the only thing that was still unshared, to live their life together in each other. It was their first night.


End file.
